Obsidian Blue
by Hypocritical-Hime
Summary: 50 Themes for Gohan and Videl.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ. If I did, I'd spend a bit more time figuring out the romantic side to things on a more indepth scale.

**Title: **Obsidian Blue - 50 Themes

**Pairing:** Gohan/Videl

**Summary Notes: **So this is my first fic in a fandom that I've actually been apart of since I was seven. I always intended to do something in the DBZ fandom, even if it's just this...it's all I can manage with my busy life. And obviously, Gohan/Videl are one of my more favoured pairings, and one I can have a more indepth look at, which I like to do. I might do Bulma/Vegeta at some point or other, though not yet...need waaaay more time to think about them. Anyway, enjoy. Comments are ALWAYS appreciated. (Also, possible prize to anyone who can figure out first the inspiration behind the title ;D)

*****

**1.** **Comfort **

Ironically, it was witnessing that cocky smirk and sharp tongue that reassured him more than anything that she was going to be okay.

**2. Kiss **

Knowing that the powerful arms around her could crush her like a toothpick if they wanted to was what made the gentle way Gohan always kissed her, as if afraid of breaking her with that very touch, so much sweeter.

**3. Soft **

Watching her large, powerful husband softly hum their fretful daughter back to sleep was possibly the most beautiful thing Videl had ever witnessed.

**4. Speed **

The problem with having a man trained to be as fast as Gohan was was that he was a right spoilsport when you tried to play hard-to-get with him.

**5. Worry **

Gohan dearly hoped his father would be as oblivious and cheerfully stupid as he always was, so he could breathe and possibly live down what had occured in one of the rooms at Dende's Lookout upon the defeat of Majiin Buu.

**6. Whimsy **

One look at the smirk on his father's face when Goku looked at him made Gohan's stomach plummet to his feet in humilation, though, because that look told him that Goku knew _exactly _what had occurred in that little room.

**7. Breath **

The sound of his ragged breathing in her ear always undid Videl more deftly than any blow could, simply because it was _her _and her alone that did this to the sweet, shy Gohan.

**8. War **

It had actually been Vegeta who had soothed the war between Gohan's head (at the idea of putting the girl he loved at risk of his enemies and yes, even worrying how fear for her safety would distract him) and his heart (because he loved her so deeply and wanted to spend his life with her), simply because after witnessing Vegeta of all people with his own family after Buu, Gohan was determined that if Vegeta could find peace between his head and heart, then Gohan definitely could.

**9. Pain **

It had been her screams of pain as that animal savaged her at the Tournament and his own enraged reaction to them that had forced Gohan to acknowledge that his feelings for Videl ran much deeper than friendship.

**10. Happiness **

Happiness for Gohan was being with his family, thus, when Videl told him she was pregnant, Gohan was all but howling his joy to the heavens.

**11. Ears **

And to this day, Videl's hearing has never quite recovered from the day she told her husband he was going to be a father.

**12. Name **

Videl had a particular way of growling his name when he'd pissed her off, and when that particular growl was uttered, it was quite a sight to watch the strongest fighter in the universe cringe and make a run for the hills.

**13. Sensual **

He seemed so sweet and pure of heart, yet right before a fight he would become so...still and watchful and _predatory, _and damn it all, because she could never quite get over how _intoxicating _watching him was, either.

**14. Death **

Videl had not realised how much she truly loved Gohan until she had felt her heart shatter at the knowledge that he was dead.

**15. Sex **

For the first time in her life, she had felt vulnerable, standing naked before him that first time, but any uncertainty vanished when he crushed her to his muscular form, panting raggedly and hungrily attacking any bare skin he could reach, as if he would never get enough of her.

**16. Freedom **

"Shh, you'll wake the whole city up," Gohan hissed, but he couldn't stop the laughter bubbling forth at the sight of her joyfully flipping and racing about in the sky, and mentally congratulated himself on using flying together as a way of making up for what had been a rather mortifying 'first date'.

**17. Weakness **

They were both incredibly strong people, yet ironically, they were each other's greatest weakness.

**18. Near **

Gohan learnt very quickly the downside to being too close to those startling blue eyes, especially when the owner of them was pissed and decided to use his distraction to her advantage (and subsequently, his disadvantage).

**19. Cuddle **

It worked well for them; she loved cuddles, but was too tough and independant to ask for them, yet Gohan loved giving cuddles, and was sensitive enough towards her moods to know when she needed one.

**20. Touch **

It was quite surreal - and a little bit empowering, of course - to know you could reduce one of the most powerful beings in the universe to a melting mess with just the right touch.

**21. Life **

Her life had definitely taken a turn for the strange since meeting Son Gohan, yet Videl couldn't find the energy to mind one bit.

**22. Jealousy **

Videl would never have picked Gohan as one for jealousy; she'd always figured - and yes, admitted to herself - that she'd probably be the jealous one of the pair.

**23. Hair**

Apparently she was to revise her opinion though (and with much laughter) the day she teased him by commenting on her preference for blondes, because not a moment later, she had a golden-haired demi-Saiyan before her, glaring most unhappily and growling all the while, at that.

**24. Smell **

Videl had tried wearing perfume once, to see if it would impress Gohan, only to have her husband and his very sensitive nose sneezing so badly he nearly had a heart attack - she didn't wear perfume ever again after that.

**25. Devotion **

They way Gohan watched his mate - so steady and unwavering and softly adoring - whenever she was in the same vicinity as him was enough to make even the gritty Piccolo smile.

**26. Forever - (Special: Set in Mirai Timeline)**

"For as long as it lasts, Videl," he whispered against her skin, making her heart melt completely despite the truth behind the words, for in this world of darkness and terror, there could be no promises of forever.

**27. Blood **

The sight of her ruthless beating at the hands of Spopovitch was enough to drive Gohan to madness, though all he wanted to do when he ran out there to pick her up was take her somewhere, far away from the horror and the crowd, and tenderly wipe away her spilt blood and tears.

**28. Sickness **

"Aw man, being pregnant sucks," she groaned after upending the remainder of her breakfast all over Gohan's shoes, while her very shocked husband (and uninformed until about five seconds ago) could only stand there and blink at her dumbly.

**29. Numbness **

Videl had always numbed herself to the advances and attentions of most boys, knowing they were only after one thing - the problem was, Son Gohan just did not allow you to become numb, and the worst part was that he didn't even realise it.

**30. Star**

There had been girls far prettier than her at their graduation prom, yet from the moment Videl had walked - or rather, tripped - her way into the room and spotted Gohan staring at her in a daze, she felt like the brightest star in the room.

**31. Fear**

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" she sighed, upon learning (by way of him panicking and trying to climb over her) that despite being beaten, maimed, bloodied and otherwise killed, Gohan shared his father's insane fear of needles.

**32. Confusion**

Even when she was angry with him, Videl could never quite get over how cute Gohan looked when he was confused; he just _stood_ there, head tilted dumbly and eyes blinking in bemusement.

**33. Home**

She had all the luxuries she could possibly desire as the Champ's daughter, yet despite the simplicity of the Son household, Videl always felt more like she was _home _simply because the Son family was so warm and loving, and so focused on the things that were truly important in life.

**34. Understanding**

He murmured quiet reassurance, gently stroking her hair as she vented her latest frustration against her father, even as she held back tears of anger at still loving him, because in a way, Gohan knew exactly how she felt.

**35. Bonds**

Gohan wasn't sure whether that mythos about 'Saiyan bonding' was true or not, and nor did he really care; he just knew that he missed Videl with a physical ache every time they were seperated for too long.

**36. Sordid**

"Aaaaah! My EYES!" Trunks howled, grabbing a traumatised, screaming Goten and running hysterically in the other direction after witnessing Gohan and Videl in that, er, rather compromising position on the dining room table.

**37. Soliloquy**

"I...I loved him," she whispered heart-brokenly to herself, struggling against the urge to fall to her knees and wail in the same manner as Bulma did for Vegeta, because doing so would make absorbing the news of Gohan's death that much more painful.

**38. Gift**

She'd told him not to bother on their first Valentines Day together, yet not even Videl's hardest mask could hold up against the sight of Gohan before her, scuffing his feet shyly and holding wildflowers from his mountain home (that she found far prettier than any dozen red roses anyway).

**39. Smile**

Though she was not one for feminine wiles, Videl had learnt very quickly that the easiest way for her get Gohan's attention or win an argument with him was to _smile _at him.

**40. Innocence**

He might seem pure of heart to others, but that particular _look _he gives her on occasion is anything but innocent.

**41. Clouds**

While the initial idea had been romantic - pouncing on Gohan and kissing him when they both fell into a patch of cloud - Videl was quite put out to discover afterwards that it wasn't quite worth the effort of putting up with shivering and soaking wet clothes.

**42. Sky**

Gohan had always been fascinated by the shifting colours of the sky, and perhaps that was why he'd been so enchanted by Videl's eyes, for like the sky, they were a vibrant blue that still somehow seemed to shift with her mood.

**43. Faith**

His unwavering faith in his father had been the catalyst behind helping her reinforce the shaky foundations of her faith in her own father.

**44. Natural**

Despite her unwillingness to acknowledge her attraction to him, the reason Videl had been attracted to Gohan in the first place was due to the fact that he stood out simply because he was without vanity or posturing; he was so open, so honest, so _natural._

**45. Completion**

Gohan had thought marrying Videl was the true completion of his soul, but he realised just how wrong he was when he looked into his one hour old daughter's eyes for the first time, and was all but overwhelmed by love and protectiveness for the tiny being nestled in his arms.

**46. Horizon**

Videl was not an early riser, but she found herself waking up just as the sun rose over the horizon more often after marrying Gohan, even if her gaze focused less on the sunrise, and more on the rangy, bare-chested figure of her husband stretched out on the window sill as he welcomed the new day.

**47. Valiant**

Gohan would be the first to admit that Videl had more guts than any other human on the planet, and a sense of justice on par with any of the Z Warriors.

**48. Virtuous**

There wasn't a shred of maidenly purity in those mischievous blue eyes on their wedding day, but Gohan would be damned if he didn't have her evoking the names of every deity to ever exist that night.

**49. Hands**

There was nothing quite so enchanting as watching Gohan splaying and studying her tiny hand against his large one so intently, as if the very sight of it alone was something his mind could not get over.

**50. Defeat**

If yielding to love was defeat, then it was the most honourable defeat either of them had encountered.


End file.
